Information obtained by high-frequency ultrasound scans of the critical optical dimensions of the human eye have not been fully utilized to more accurately depict the geometry and/or the topography of the relevant portions of the eye in preparation for lens implantation and/or lens replacement in the case of cataract removal. An improved method of providing measurements with a graphical and/or visual display of the eye for use by technicians and surgeons in preparation for the surgery is required. Improved methods of post-surgical evaluation of the positioning of the lens is also needed.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved method of collecting, processing and displaying data and graphic information derived from ultrasound scanning of the eye to more accurately depict the geometry and/or the topography of the eye.
It is a further object of the invention to provide this information in a format that can be utilized by the surgeon to improve the positioning of the lens and by those those responsible for providing the implant lenses so that lens design can be optimized for each subject.
Another object of the invention is to provide data and graphic displays in a form that can be utilized to improve the design and manufacture of lenses that more closely conform to the actual geometry of the subject's eye than are currently available.
Another important finding is that previous assumptions are not correct hat the flatter corneal meridian defined the greatest diameter internal axis.